1. Field
The following description relates to a multi-purpose device including a mobile terminal and a sensing device using a radio-wave based sensor module.
2. Description of Related Art
In a case of using an image sensor, an infrared sensor, or an ultrasonic sensor, a disturbance, such as external illumination may affect sensing performance of the sensor. In particular, the sensing performance of the ultrasonic sensor may be influenced by a foreign material on a surface thereof, and the material may interrupt remote sensing of bio-information of a human. A radar sensor, in turn, which uses a radio wave, may not be influenced by a same disturbance as the ultrasonic sensor. Instead, as the radar sensor forms a wide beam of a single channel and various obstacles and people are present in a beam area, the radar beam may have difficulties in identifying a predetermined obstacle and a predetermined user.